Jewels
Jewels are a valuable piece of merchandise that are capable of communicating with the Cyalume Jewel Microphone, Idol Time Microphone, Idol Time Watch, Idol Time Harp and the arcade game. They are usually released as packets or as part of a coord set. Description Jewels are simple heart-shaped pieces with a semi-translucent base. In the image is a screenshot or official character artwork, along with the points, ranking, and name. In season 3, the Jewels have a ribbon motif, shine mark, dot, and heart motif on the border. In Season 4, the heart gains a small bump in the middle where a star is etched. The border has a studded ring in the middle surrounding the picture and a ribbon design. Anime Season 3 At the start of Season 3, each idol received a jewel which was inserted into their mics, changing their appearances. The color of the jewel corresponds to their idol type. *Lovely - Pink *Pop - Blue *Cool - Purple *Natural - Green *Celeb - Yellow *Premium - White surrounded by Gold/Light Blue Before a live, the jewel is inserted into their mics. However, it is possible for an idol to put in a different colored jewel (E.g. A lovely idol putting a purple jewel into their mic) which will change their personality. Idol Time PriPara When an idol's "Idol Time" fills up, the Idol Time Mic produces a jewel which will allow them to perform a 3 minute live. Occasionally, a new song is also produced if required. Like Season 3, the color of the jewel corresponds to their idol type. Game In the arcade game, the jewels can be scanned as "ageage" items, increasing the overall scores. The jewels have different rarities (Normal, Rare, Super Rare, PriPara Rare, Mystery Rare and Kami Rare), with the highest rarity giving the most points. When a Kami Jewel is scanned, it will give higher "iine" points if the character on the jewel is being used. (E.g. If a Kami Laala Jewel was scanned in when someone was playing as Laala, it would give more points than if it was a normal MyChara) Merchandise As a piece of merchandise, it is able to be scanned into the Cyalume Jewel Microphone, Idol Time Microphone and Idol Time Watch. Scanning it into a microphone will allow it to play a special audio clip after the QR code at the back is read. When scanned into the Idol Time Watch, it will lead to an "Idol Time Countdown", and after it is over the corresponding idol will come and visit the mascot being raised. List of Jewels *Jewels/Season 3 *Jewels/Idol Time PriPara Trivia *When scanned into the microphone, it is common for the microphone to misread the QR code on the back, often leading to some spoilers on new characters. This includes: **The original Kami Dress name was the Jewel Wedding Coord. **A character by the name of Shichimi that was going to appear later on in the season. *Their shape in S3 was quite similar to a Prism Stone from Pretty Rhythm. *Special jewels were supposed to be given away in Shogaku Ichinensei and Shogaku Ninensei magazines, but the latter magazine was discontinued due to low sales and was replaced by the Shogaku Hachinensei magezine. **McDonald's was also supposed to give away jewels with Happy Meals at one point. But at the last minute they were swapped with Dream Tickets. Gallery Category:Merchandise